A Game & Things That Happen When Percy Isn't Around
by ZaphkielRaziel
Summary: A nice one-shot about Percy stumbling across Will, Rachel, Frank, Leo, and Nico playing a timeless game and learning about a hobby of Rachel's and an adventure that happened while he was in Boston. Rated T for mention of a minor drug.


**Hello, readers. This little one-shot is based on a t-shirt I saw (and lowkey kind of want). I own nothing as is always the case. Please enjoy.**

Percy was bored and lonely as he wandered the camp grounds. Annabeth was in California. Grover was busy with the Council of Cloven Elders. Tyson was in Atlantis. As for nearly everyone else, he had no idea.

On the upside, he managed to find Leo, Will, Frank, and Nico at the dining pavilion with Rachel who was only visible from where he stood because of her red hair. If not for that, Percy wouldn't have known who it was behind the triple screen blocking her face.

Upon seeing him approach, Leo and Frank stood up excitedly to hug Percy upon seeing him. Nico nodded politely while Will and Rachel, having heard Leo's whooping, waved at him. Percy looked down at the table they were sitting at and saw a grid, miniatures, polyhedral dice, and a book that even with his dyslexia he had no trouble guessing what it was about.

He frowned as he asked, "Are you guys playing Dungeons and Dragons."

Nico answered after two seconds of silence, "Yes. Why do you ask with that look on your face? Is there something wrong with D&D?"

"No," Percy was quick to reply. "I just never knew you guys had access to this stuff. I had heard about it, but I didn't know where to find the stuff to play or even where to begin."

Will raised an eyebrow. "We're just outside New York City. There are countless places to buy D&D related items. And all you really need is a pen, paper, and dice." As he said this, he gestured to the group around them and said items in front of all except Rachel who, after having waved to Percy went back behind her screen.

Knowing this now, Percy was curious. Like most people, he heard of Dungeons and Dragons yet never actually knew what it was. "Any chance you guys can teach me to play?"

Rachel grabbed a piece of paper and stood to hand it to him. "Take a seat and grab a character sheet."

Percy just looked at it for a moment before saying, "Aren't you going to explain how to play first?"

Frank chuckled and told him, "One does not simply explain D&D."

Leo added on, "It's much easier to learn as you play, but before we let you join, are you guys sure we should be adding him in the middle of our campaign?"

Everyone looked towards Rachel who said she'd allow it. As Percy grabbed the character sheet from her, his eyes drifted towards her shirt. He supposed it stood out as everyone else sans Leo was wearing a solid-colored shirt. (You'll never guess what color Nico had on.) Going by the images on the shirt, he had a good idea what it said. Even so, he felt the need to ask.

"Rachel? What does your shirt say?"

Frank and Rachel started to answer at the same time.

"My hobb— Oh!"

"My hobb— Oh!"

Frank quickly apologized and Leo muttered a joke about Canadians. When he had shut up, Rachel properly responded.

"It says, 'My hobbies include smoking weed and playing D&D.'"

Percy was a bit surprised. "Do you…?"

"I experience visions and have nightmares which cause anxiety. Of course I smoke weed. Besides, it's mostly medicinal."

Percy nodded politely. "I never knew. But how do you not get caught?"

"You never knew because I knew you didn't smoke and therefore never told you. And medical marijuana usage being legal aside, my dad's a rich white business man. I doubt I'd get in too much trouble."

Percy tilted his head, "How did you know I don't smoke?"

Rachel smiled. "The same way Will and Nico know when they meet a member of the LGBT community. I essentially have the stoner's equivalent of gaydar. I almost went mad when no one set it off, though. Thank the gods for Piper."

 _One surprise after another,_ Percy thought. "Piper smokes?"

Leo chimed in again. "Her dad's a famous celebrity. Of course she does."

"Is there anyone else I should know about," Percy looked around the table. Will and Nico raised they're hands. "Seriously? Not Leo?"

Leo looked offended while the rest of the group look horrified.

"Trust me," Nico said. "Even something that minor is the last thing you want to give Leo. I'm surprised he didn't cause any damage the time we snuck some wine out of the Hermes cabin."

Percy was even more shocked. "There's wine in the Hermes cabin?!"

Frank just looked at him as if to say, _Duh!_

"When does all of this happen? I never hear about this?"

"Well," Rachel said, "the wine thing was when you were off in Boston. As for the weed, we usually get high in my cave which explains why there's occasionally smoke but no prophecy. I honestly don't get how you miss that."

In retrospect, Percy had noticed but never put much thought into it.

Will cleared his throat. "So, are we going to help him create a character so we can play?"

"Oh, yeah," Rachel said as though she had spaced out. "Let's get started on that. First, don't mention this to Juniper. She's a bit touchy on the topic of smoking weed despite the fact that I've come across cannabis plants who are practically suicidal. I was high every time, but I'm pretty sure that was real."

Percy had no clue what to make of that. He started on the character sheet and roughly forty-five minutes later had finished filling it out with a lot of help from Leo.

Two more hours later, the session came to an end and Percy felt compelled to ask, "Is there anything else I should know about any of you?"

Frank pointed at Leo and said, "He's a weeb."

Percy looked at his shirt which had a bald guy in a yellow body suit with a red cape drawn in the style of Japanese animation. "You don't say."

 **That's pretty much it. Regardless of your opinions on these things, I do hope you enjoyed this story to some degree. Please review!**


End file.
